


Panda Feast

by AnthroLover



Category: Kung Fu Panda - All Media Types, The Jungle Book - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Guy Win, Beating, Choking, Crossover, Danger, Dark, Defeat, Good Guy Lose, Hypnosis, Hypnotism, Peril, Tragedy, Vore, suffocation, trap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 12:38:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12012900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnthroLover/pseuds/AnthroLover
Summary: Po just received an invitation to a great feast on his honor, held by his fans. Of course, Po wastes no time in going there to bask both in the glory of being the Dragon Warrior and into the delicious food that they prepared just for him.What he finds out is a gathering of some of the most dangerous foes that he had ever faced, all together and ready to pummel the panda into submission. And they are not alone, as a strange form a distant land has joined them, into this rare opportunity to meet the famous Dragon Warrior, who looks quite tasty...WARNING!!! Contains vore and death of the main character.





	Panda Feast

_Great and honored Dragon Warrior_

_We very much admire your work and your amazing skills of kung fu. You have showed to be a great warrior and a true hero, fighting off many dangerous criminals and sending them to justice. To show our appreciation, we are inviting you to a great feast, your presence is a great delight to us and would not have feast without it. So come to the place marked in the map on the back of this letter to receive what you deserve._

_Rumbly, your devoted fans_

"A great feast in my honor!?" said Po in ecstasy as he finished reading the letter he just received "Sure I'm going!" He said as he dashed across the gates, his mouth watering at the thought of what kind of food they had prepared specially for him.

Po walked, or better, ran over the village, and past it, to the grounds outside of it, where there were no houses or villages. He followed the map to a stony fields, in one of the mountains of the chain that surrounded the Valley of Peace.

Po walked over one rock path, in a part far from any village or house. The place seemed abandoned and seemed that very little people had been in there since… well, ever. But Po did not questioned, and continued into the path he was, one troubled road, until he arrived in the opening of a cave.

Po arrived there panting, and gave on more into the map, he followed the marked path into it, and the cave was just the right –place where the "x" was marked. Po sighed "Finally!" he groaned, he would have fell to the ground, but the thought of the food waiting for him in the inside gave him enough strength to stand straight and walk into the cave.

Po walked inside of it for around two minutes, the place was kind of dark, with a few torches in the place offering illumination. But the light was dim, and gave the place a ghostly, scary look "What a strange place for a feast." Po said to himself. It was in fact a strange place to make a feast, it to not mention that there was no smell of food in the air, a thing he was very skilled to perceive.

"It may be." Said a familiar voice from behind Po "But for the feast that is planned, is a more than perfect place." Po quickly spun around, and gasped at who he saw "Hundun!" The rhino walked off the shadows, smiling, with his hands behind his back.

"Hello, dragon warrior." Was all the rhino said before charging at Po. The panda was able to easily dodge the first attack, and then Rundun spun his body in a tornado kick, that Po was unable to dodge, and hit his stomach, making him stumble back a few steps and clutch his belly as he gasped a little.

Hundun stood there in fighting pose, as Po gasped to recover his breath, the rhino was sure that by now even the stupid panda would ha perceived that the invitation was a trap, but he was proved wrong when Po said "Hundun. How did you discovered where the feast was, and what you did to my fans?"

Hundun stared at the panda wide eyed for a moment or two, and then slapped his own face, dragging his hand over it "You got to be kidding." He muttered to himself and, and then said to the panda "You really are that dumb? Does the word trap has any meaning? Or you're too stupid to deduce what is clear right in front of your round, furry face?"

Po looked at him for a few moments, and gasped as he finally realized "You mean… that there is no food!?" hundun could only roll his eyes at the panda "I ran all the way here for nothing!? Oh man, now you really stepped out of the line this time, Rundun!" the panda said angry, adopting fighting pose.

Hundun only smiled "Yes panda, maybe fooling you with food was a bit step out of the line at your sight, but you have to admit that luring you here with our own passion, the thing you most valorize in China, was really a smart thing, one good plan that only clever minds could conceive, and it worked very well, to our happiness."

"Yeah, but you…" Po started, but trailed of when he rewinded back to hundun's words "Wait, you said 'our'?" Po answer came as a powerful punch in his back, that made him fall to the ground and reel on it. He took around 20 seconds to recover his breath, and he looked over his breath to meet the big form of Temutai.

"Hello, Dragon Warrior." Greeted the warrior prince of Qi-Dan, Po was about to reply, when suddenly he felt something hit his writs, making him trip and fall with his face in the stony ground. He looked over to see the Female Scorpion "Hello, panda." She said sweetly. Po barely had time to react as he felt something grab up his rump and raise him form the ground, the sound was of wings flapping, he looked over to meet Fenghuang smiling face, soon before she spun and threw him to the ground with full force.

Po coughed a little, and was getting up, only to be meet with Tong Fo's big eyes, and a smile in his face "Hello fatty." Was all he said, before kicking Po in the face, making him stumble back and fall on his back. Po clutched his nose in pain, his vision blurry. As soon as he recovered the focus on his eyes, he could see all the five animals staring down at him, all of them smiling "I hope you're ready to receive what you deserve, panda." Said Tong Fo.

Po reacted by instinct, raising his body on his upper part, and spinning his legs like a top, and all the villains jumped out of the way. Po adopted a fighting pose, with the five surrounding him, all seemed ready to fight "You think I'm afraid of you." Said Po, trying to cover up that he was actually really afraid "I defeated all of you before."

The answer come from Hundun "Yes, separately. But now we are all together, we all united by one thing: the fact that we all were defeated and humiliated you, the fact that we all hate you and the desire of revenge-"

"Actually are three things-" started Po, as Hundun continued "Desire that made us unite our forces to now defeat you, and give you a fate fitting of you, we are all united against you Dragon Warrior, and you will be sure that today will be your last day, because we will make sure that it is your last day!" And soon he charged at Po again.

Po was able to dodge him, but to his bad luck, all the others decided to attack at the same time, so as he dodged Hundun's ride, he quick had to low his head to prevent himself from being kick in the face by Temutai. Soon after he had to jump to prevent from being sting by the Scorpion, and to lay down to prevent from being grabbed airborne by Fenghuang, and immediately to get up and walk back to prevent being hit by Tong Fo's kicks and punches.

Po knew he was in trouble, separated, those ones already were hard to beat, and together they were a force to be recognized, and he was facing they all alone, even why the Five and Shifu were out of the valley to attend to a letter of help form a far region. He knew that no one would appear in the last moment to save his butt, so if he did not managed to defeat them, he was done for.

Po dodged every blow that Tong Fo tried to land on him. When he saw a chance, he threw his arm back, reading a strong punch, only to have it held by Temutai, who twisted it pain fully, bring Po to his knees, and soon swing it up, making the panda flip in the air. As he spin, he was suddenly kicked in the back by Hundun, a surprisingly strong kick that made him reel in the ground for a few feet.

Po gasped fore air as he tried to get up, only to be hit by one of Fenghuang's feet in his head. Lights danced in front of his eyes, when he heard the scream of the Scorpion, going in his direction with her sting ready. Po had to recover fast and quickly dodge the sting, that missed him by very little.

Po was able to get back on his feet and adopt a fighting pose, when he suddenly felt a strange gush of air in his lower parts. He may have dodged the sting, but it had managed to cut the waistband of his pants, and they have fallen.

"Oh, man!" said Po as he bend over to pick up his pants, but had no chance, because in this moment he was punched in the face by Temutai. This made him fly over, and his pants slip from his legs, leaving him naked.

"Oh, man." He said, as he tried to cover himself as he got up "Huh, guys? Could we make a little break? I want my pants back." His answer was a punch in the stomach from Hundun, and it was only the start.

For the next few minutes, he was punched, kicked and overall beaten by the four. Stomping in his feet, punching his face, jamming their elbows in his skulls, hitting his chin with their tails, slamming him in the ground, kicking his exposed butt, one of them even kicked between his legs, making the panda cry out in an as he fell to the ground, curling in pain.

The five gathered around him "Getting tired, panda?" asked Fenghuang. "N-no…" panted Po, it was obviously a lie, as he seemed tired, besides being beaten. "I guess you are." Said Tong Fo "So, I think it's time to start the feast." Po had no time to think about it as he was suddenly grabbed and raised to his knees by Temutai, who held his hands behind his back. Tong fo smiled and turned to the deep of the cave, to say "Kaa! He is ready!"

Po for a moment wondered who he was talking to, and soon he heard a hiss and a rustling sound of something dragging across the rocky ground. Soon he could make out a pair of yellow eyes in the darkness, and they came closer to reveal that they belonged to a scaly head. And said head came to reveal it belonged to a snake. And this snake darted off the shadows, to reveal to be the longest snake Po ever saw!

This snake darted to them, and raised his head as to be face to face with Po. The snake stuck his tongue out and flicked it in front of the panda. It remained silent for a while, as he said "Nothing bad. But he could ussse a bath."

Po would have argued to the insult, if he was not so tired. "So, we made our part, now make yours." Said Scorpion, and Tong Fo said "So, we need to knock him out, or you can…" The snake chuckled "Jussst leave it to me." And he turned back to face Po.

Po stared at the snake for a moment, and said "Who are you?" the snake chuckled "My name is Kaa." He said "I moved recently from India to here. And I guess I was lucky, because I meet all those kind animals who accept to help me with a need I had." He inched forward to look Po in the eyes "Food."

Po would have thought about what was just said to him, but he was too busy looking at Kaa's eyes, that had started changing color, to swirls of blue, green and yellow. "W-what is…" Po started, but found himself unable to finish, as his eyes slowly started to mimic Kaa's. The five other animals were take back by this. Kaa had told them he had the ability to hypnotize his preys, but they did not believed this, until now.

Temutai let go of Po's arms, but he didn't moved or tried to get up and run, he just kept staring at Kaa's eyes "That isss it my little panda. Jussst look into my eyesss." The snake said, inching his head closer to his "Jussst let the colorsss make your pain and troublesss dissssapear." Kaa said as he started moving his body, and enveloping the panda into his coils. Po knew there was something wrong with this, he knew that he should push the coils away, that he run and gather strength to fight them later, but, he just couldn't remember why, and the more he stared at the colors into Kaa's eyes, the less he cared.

Kaa was enveloping the panda with his coils, as he started to move his head in circles in front of his eyes, and to sing what sounded like a lullaby "Trussst in me, jussst in me…" he was almost completely covered the panda in his coils by now "Close your eyesss." He tied the last coils, giving a squeeze in the panda's neck, making him choke "Ressst in peasssce."

_Ping!_

Po's body suddenly stiffened, as his face blacked, safe for the goofy smile in his face, his eyes now constantly mimicking the colors that once were in Kaa's five watched dumbfolded. Hundun ventured to walk over, poked the panda's face, and gave him a slap in the cheek. No reaction.

"Amazing!" said Tong Fo "You really have the power to hypnotize others! Imagine what you could do with this ability!" Kaa chuckled "I'm an sssimple man with sssimple needsss." Said Kaa "At the moment, I'm only caring about getting my belly full." He said, getting the panda off the ground, struggling a bit due to his weight, but he was able to position him into horizontal, right aimed into his mouth.

Kaa opened his mouth, unhinging his jaw the best he could to go over with this large meal. And he approached the entranced Po, who only kept the dopey grin in his face, of his waiting gullet, and inserted his head into his mouth.

Kaa cringed a bit about the taste, the panda _really_  needed a bath, but Kaa had been without food for over two mouths, and had already ate worse. He started to gulp slowly into the panda in his mouth, and suddenly, with a large gulp, Po's whole head was swallowed by the python.

The five animals watched with morbid excitation as they saw their long date enemy being eaten alive. They had not really lied in two things in the letter, about the panda getting what he deserved and about the feats that was going to be with him, he  _was_  the feast. In the moment Kaa told them he had been chased out of India for eating out other animals, Tong Fo immediately thought it would be really nice to see their common enemy having such a destiny. Idea that was quickly accepted by all the others. They watched as Kaa gulped the body, ready to attack in case the panda was able to resist and escape the python.

But Po was not going to wake up anytime soon, and Kaa knew it. He took another gulp, and swallowed the panda's fat neck, even he almost chocked at this, but he was able to surpass this, and gulped one more time, now taking Po's shoulders into his mouth. The panda was surely was not the tastier animal he had ever eat, but Kaa did not disliked it, and had a strong stomach. He gulped one more time, taking the panda's chest into his gullets, pinning his arms to his sides.

With each gulp took, Kaa removed his coils from Po, as the chances of the panda escaping disappeared as more of him entered the snake's gullets. Kaa had to really struggle when he get into the panda's belly. For a moment Kaa was actually afraid he would not be able to gulp that section of the panda, but he proceeded anyways. He unhinged his jaws the best he could, as the squishy belly moved over his lips, with one more  _huge_  gulp, Kaa actually took half of the belly inside, surprising even himself, with another huge gulp, he took the whole belly into his maw, his body deforming visibly.

Kaa laughed mentally by imagining how deformed his body should be, and the animals' looks by seeing he so stretched, but now there was no time for this, the hypnosis didn't took long to waste out, and Kaa needed the panda into his gullets before it did. Kaa gulped hard, swallowing the panda's fat rump, removing the last of his coils from his body. Kaa looked over to the rest of the panda, and saw his sandals, they would be hard to digest, and so Kaa used his tail to remove the covering from the panda, and threw them aside.

Kaa tilted his head backwards, making the panda's legs raise in the air. Kaa perceived that the legs were starting to kick a little, and the panda inside of him was starting to groan, a sign that the hypnosis was starting to wear out. Kaa decided to waste no more time, and started to take quick gulps, swallowing fast the pnada's thighs, kness, and legs. Only Po's feet were out now, the rest of him being a panda-shaped bulge into Kaa's body. With one last gulp, Po's feet disappeared into the snake's mouth.

Kaa sighed, this was the most filling meal he had in a while. He looked over himself to see the bulge that was Po traveling down his body, in the way, the bulge started to struggle slightly, as the hypnosis was wearing out and Po was taking knowledge of where he was and what just transpired. By the time the bulge stopped into Kaa's stomach, Po was already struggling and crying out, completely awake.

Everyone watched the bulge struggled in the python as the pan da tried desperately to find a way out. He was crying out, most of them too muffled to be comprehended, but was possible to make out a few things he was saying, like: "Let me out!", "You can't do this!" and "Somebody help me!". After this last one, Kaa belched and sighed happily. The cries almost completely silenced and the bulge was struggling less, due to Kaa's belch having drained the air from his stomach, making it hug tight into the panda inside of him.

Everyone was grinning now at the bulge. Hundun even walked over it and planted his foot into the place he could make out as Po's head. "Feeling good panda?" he asked "You have been a great enemy, and humiliated us several different times, even by the times we had you in our hands, you were saved by your friends. But not now, now you will serve as food to Kaa, nothing but food to his body and no longer a warrior! Goodbye, panda!"

As soon after Hundun said those words, the bulge started to move more, like it was struggling, and choking cries coming from inside. Kaa knew what was going on: the panda's body now got up with the lack of air, and was now convulsing in futile attempts to free himself. It happened a lot with his past victims, but Kaa didn't minded, he actually liked it. Soon it came: a great squirm, a convulsion of the body inside of him, one final desperate attempt to get out, but Kaa's perfect and flexible body simply swayed over without damage. The panda had not been able to even put a discomfort in him, but Kaa knew from what he heard about the Dragon Warrior, that if the panda was not beaten and tired, the outcome of this last attempt could have been very different. Soon after the last great struggle, the panda inside of him trembled violently and choked one last time, before becoming completely still.

The others watched to the immobile bulge for a while, and Hundun gave it a kick. No reaction. He bend over and put an ear into the bulge, he heard nothing, he get up and smiled to the others "The Dragon Warrior is no more!" he said raising his fist, and the others cheered.

Kaa let out one last burp, now form the very air that had filled Po's lungs "Well." He said "I guesss I'll no need to eat again for the next two monthsss." He said as he curled over himself, reading himself to rest.

Tong Fo looked over at him. "Two months?" he said "I gues it is the time the five and Shifu will take to arrive in the region Zhao and come back after seeing that the letter asking for help was fake." He smiled at Kaa, who looked back at him "I guess you will have new meals ready until then."

Kaa smiled at him "You know? I'm really happy I meet you guysss." The rock python said, and so the five outlaws walked off, leaving the snake to lay over himself to hear the gurgling sound of the Dragon Warrior being digested.


End file.
